Life's Too Short
by Pricat
Summary: Alf's kids AJ and Rocket are grown up but not close as they used to be and he and the others want to help them
1. Chapter 1

It was twenty years after she and AJ had been created bybMelissa for their father to fulfill his dream of parenthood and now Rocket was turning twenty one which was a huge deal to her family especially Melissa knowing that Rocket had came a long way with her behaviour and her powers and as the alarm clock rang in her room in Edmomds, Rocket was up but excited.

Because she and AJ had been created instead of being born, Melissa had made up birthdays before revealing the days she and AJ were created but to the female super Melmacian it was still her birthday putting on her favourite punk band while getting dressed in an army green Jean jacket with a skull shirt and ripped jeans making her smirk proudly in the mirror.

"Oh man I forgot my hair!" she muttered.

Unlike her brother and father who had short hair with a long bang, her hair was long and messy, and she always had it tied up knowing how.

She then focused using her powers to hold the scrunchie while tying her hair in little punk braids knowing Melissa approved her appearance plus the female was wearing her fingerless gloves.

But she was unaware that her Dad was going to choose which one of his kids was going to be the future Ambassdor of Earth and she knew it was going to be AJ if he showed up, that was.

A tear fell thinking of her brother who had powers like her but was in Orbit Guards on New Melmac and controlling his unstable powers meaning they hadn't seen each other since they were sixteen and he phoned their father which hurt.

"Rocket you okay?" Melissa asked entering.

"Oh hey Aunt." she said as she was wiping tears away.

"You were thinking about AJ right?" she asked as she nodded.

"Yes as Dad has some big announcement but AJ isn't going to show." Rocket said.

Melissa then placed a gift wrapped box on the dresser knowing food would cheer Rocket up seeing her leave the room.

She was surprised seeing her father there hugging him as Alf chuckled knowing that AJ was here but they had. Fought gifts.

"Aww you're all grown up!" he said.

"Sort of as I am just me." Rocket replied.

Her eyes widened seeing Streakori as those two had grown closer since Alf and AJ had been on New Melmac as Streaky chuckled at Alf's reaction.

"Surprised?

They've been this way since two years ago but they help each other with their powers plus Rocket's gonna love what I got her." the White furred Melmacian male said.

They could hear them laughing which was music to their ears knowing as kids, they didn't get along plus Rocket had been very shy.

They knew that they'd come a long way but Rocket sensed somebody was in her room and had to go see.

"AJ's in trouble." Streakori muttered.

Rocket entered her room seeing a tall Melmacian male in an Orbit Guard uniform with long hair making Rocket curious yet angry realising who it was as the book flew out of his hands into hers.

"Hey Rocket, it's been a long while.

Dad and I missed you." AJ said as she tensed up.

"I be,ieve that Dad missed me but not you.

You went away to Orbit Guard and never called or visited, at least Dad called every night and we talk about mischief, what we did that day.

Yo're just here to see if you get to be Ambassfor tight?" she said.

AJ felt hurt aa he cared about her a lot and had felt guilty about forgetting her knowing she had been shut out and looking through her sketch books he could see this and just wanted to bond.

"Judt get out!" she yelled as he understood.

Alf sensed tension knowing AJ had tried to talk to Rocket but it hadn't gone well understanding that it would take time.

In her room, Rocket was getting ready for the party but saw something in her closet, a photo of her and AJ when they were little and happy which brought back memories and made her sad slamming the closet door as she just wanted to enjoy today as itbwas almost time.

She was wearing a black dress and wearing combat boots sne had designed and leaving her room making Streakori impressed as he loved her style and was hugging her making AJ growl as his instincts were running wild and sighing as sparks were emitting leaving the party.

She knew her Dad cared about both her and AJ but were sighing as Streakori was with her and were calming her using his powers as she giggled Maming Alf relieved along with Streaky as they had been worried about them.

"Maybe Melissa could talk to them." Streaky said as they were going to her office unaware AJ had left for New Melmac. 


	2. Giving Him Courage

Life's Too Short ch2

"You need to give them time to cool down, as Rocket wasn't very happy at being left here while you guys were away." Melissa said to Alf as he sighed knowing he had kind of left Rocket out.

"Maybe we should wait until they get along before we tell who the next Ambassdor of Earty is." he responded drinking Pepsi through a straw and making noises with the straw.

"So?" he asked as he was seeing Streaky enter.

"Rocket's in her roon but listening to music as I can hear it from here.

Gordon, maybe you should talk to her.

She likes you as she's more like you than AJ." he told him.

"Fine!" Alf snapped spilling the Pepsi as Melissa sighed.

Rocket was drawing in her journal but using her powers to draw with the pens but saw her Dad in her room.

"I come in peace." he said.

"Hey Dad.

Rocket probably begged you to talk to me right?" she said,

'No I was worried about you as you and AJ were very close as little kids." he said,

"Those days were fun but we're not little anymore." she said.

He sighed seeing something that was under her pillow, a framed photo of them as a family but he understood as he left ger bevseeing AJ had left for New Melnac.

He was feeling bad that AJ had left but he wanted to fix his bond with Rocket first and then get AJ back so they coukd be family again, as Streaky liked his plan.

"Plus Streakori can help, he and AJ were good friend's as kids." Alf said as he was eating plate of cupcakes as he was thinking. 


End file.
